


Ты нужен мне

by Kelo_Loconte



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte
Summary: синопсис из заявки: «Абернети сильно травмируют и/или уродуют магией, он очень переживает из-за своей новой внешности. ER, Hurt/Comfort»
Relationships: Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson
Kudos: 1





	Ты нужен мне

**Author's Note:**

> фанонное имя Абернети - Джон (Питер Ривз) Абернети.

«Ты видела его?»

Куини вздрогнула. В Нурменгарде к ней редко кто напрямую обращался в мыслях. Обычно она аккуратно прощупывала очередного аколита, пришедшего с донесением к Гриндевальду, или оценивала ход собрания, как сейчас, например. Но сейчас, пока Гриндевальд в главном зале Нурменгарда проникновенно рассказывал всем собравшимся о том, что их ждет дальше, к ней кто-то в прямом смысле слова стучался в парадную дверь.

«Эй, дамочка».

Куини потеряла концентрацию и бегло оглядела собравшихся растерянным взглядом. Гриндевальд стоял чуть впереди нее на возвышении, а все остальные — перед ними, как на ладони. Только Криденс — Аурелиус — держался по другую сторону от Гриндевальда на шаг позади самой Куини. Но кто ее звал? Ни один взгляд не был направлен на нее, все смотрели на Геллерта.

«КУКОЛКА!»

В очередной раз чужие мысли, грубые и резкие, заставили Куини вздрогнуть, и она резко повернула голову направо, к каменной стене. Там, в тени, только что будто появился из самого камня охотник. Гуннар Гриммсон. И вот он пристально смотрел на нее.

«Да, ты, куколка. Ты видела его?»

Куини вопросительно нахмурилась, даже рот приоткрыла для вопроса, но поздно поняла, что оттуда Гуннар ее не услышит.

«Абернети. Ты видела его?»

Абернети? Куини снова торопливо окинула взглядом присутствовавших на собрании. Розье, Кэрроу, Макдафф…

«Его здесь нет, это я и сам вижу. Где он?»

Голос Гуннара, перекрывавший все остальные потоки мыслей, звучал у бедной Куини в голове раскатами грома. Почему этот неотесанный грубиян пристал именно к ней? Разве он не должен слушать Гриндевальда с раскрытым ртом и ловить каждое его слово? Это своеволие и нахальство уже начинали злить. Вот бы сейчас…

«Эй, куколка. Не отвлекайся. Он в замке?»

Обиженно поджав губы, Куини нехотя кивнула. Чем быстрее Гриммсон от нее отвяжется, тем скорее она вернется к своей работе. Она глянула коротко на охотника и отставила правую ногу, указывая четко направо, показала три пальца, не поднимая руки. И только тогда, когда цепкий взгляд Гуннара перестал чувствоваться буквально кожей, она поняла, что кое-кто еще стал свидетелем этого странного разговора: Аурелиус внимательно наблюдал за ней.

Куини улыбнулась ему самой приветливой и доброй своей улыбкой.

***

Северное крыло, третий этаж. Здесь было не так много дверей, но проверять каждую Гуннар Гриммсон не собирался. Он ступил на темно-бордовый ковер в самом начале довольно длинного коридора и замер, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось в комнатах. Здесь сторонники Гриндевальда не жили — это место больше напоминало убежище, куда приползали зализывать раны. И Джон Абернети был сейчас здесь?

Гуннар вспоминал их последнюю встречу. Это было за несколько дней до того, как Абернети отправился на «очень важное задание, которое ему поручил мистер Гриндевальд», и в памяти всплыло, с каким энтузиазмом и нескрываемой радостью говорил об этом задании Джон. «Меня наконец-то оценили», — говорил он тогда, а Гуннар только тихо вздыхал, про себя думая: блажен или несчастен Джон Абернети в своем неведении? Опытному человеку вроде Гуннара Гриммсона было очевидно, что парнем просто воспользовались, а на это задание отправляют, чтобы под ногами не путался или убился наверняка. Но искренне улыбавшийся Джон выглядел таким счастливым, что Гуннар не посмел разбить эту иллюзию.

За второй дверью слева раздались какие-то приглушенные звуки. Гуннар крадучись приблизился к левой стене и неслышно прошел почти к самой двери. Ему заглянуть бы сквозь стену, проверить, но интуиция подсказывала, что именно там находился Джон. И проверять не нужно.

В знак уважения, коего удостоились за всю жизнь очень немногие, Гуннар постучал костяшками пальцев о гладкое темное дерево.

— Уходите, — раздался спустя мгновение глухой голос Джона.

Что-то было не так. Почему Джон Абернети вместо того, чтобы быть в первых рядах на общем собрании, отсиживался в северном крыле и не пускал к себе посетителей? Он никогда не пропускал собрания и выступления Гриндевальда. Гуннар нахмурился и решительным движением открыл дверь в комнату. В небольшой гостевой спальне на кровати боком к двери сидел Джон Абернети в одной рубашке и брюках. Даже обут не был — вон, ботинки рядом с ножкой кровати стоят. Джон сидел боком ко входу, упершись локтями в ноги, словно согнулся под невыносимой тяжестью, и смотрел на камин перед собой.

А еще рядом с ним на полу лежали комком использованные бинты со следами уже засохшей крови.

— Я сказал: уходите!.. — Джон даже голову не повернул на Гуннара, но к концу фразы все же заметил его краем глаза. — Гуннар?

Вместо привычной радости встречи на лице Джона отразился болезненный испуг, он встрепенулся и тут же отвернулся к огню. Гуннар никогда прежде не видел его таким…

— Почему ты не на собрании?

— Я могу спросить тебя о том же, — ответил спокойно Гуннар и закрыл за собой дверь. — Что случилось?

Джон отсел подальше от двери, стоило ему только услышать, как Гуннар попытался подойти к кровати. Боялся? С чего бы ему бояться Гуннара? Джон раньше всегда сам шел на контакт, он и был инициатором их своеобразных отношений, а сейчас держался так, словно больше всего на свете боялся мага, стоявшего сейчас в его комнате.

— Уйди, прошу тебя, — голос Джона дрогнул. И он по-прежнему не желал поворачивать голову на Гуннара.

— Это твое? — Гриммсон сделал еще несколько шагов к кровати и подвинул мыском ботинка бинты. Абернети же при каждом шаге старался отодвинуться подальше, словно скрывал что-то. Важное? Или постыдное? — Что случилось на задании? Почему ты сидишь здесь?

— Уйди, я серьезно, оставь меня… — Джон не успел договорить: отблески камина перед глазами оказались загорожены темным силуэтом. Теперь Гуннар Гриммсон стоял прямо напротив него и смотрел на него в упор. — … В покое.

Гуннар медленно моргнул, на его невозмутимом лице не отразилась ни одна эмоция. Но то, что он сейчас увидел, практически моментально все прояснило: Джону очень серьезно досталось на том задании. Всю правую сторону лица Абернети занимал один большой ожог, словно через кожу пропустили разряд молнии, ветвистый рисунок черно-фиолетовых синяков напоминал корни какого-то растения, разросшиеся по виску, скуле и щеке. Последствия задания заходили даже на шею, более светлые участки кожи занимали только зажившие рубцы, правое ухо было деформировано и надорвано. А правый глаз Джона теперь совершенно ничего не видел, подернутый белесой пеленой.

Кто это сделал?

— Что? — обреченно спросил Джон.

Он нервничал. И нервничал очень сильно, хотя сидел неподвижно и старался никак не выдать своего состояния. Гуннар поджал губы и медленно опустился на колени, чтобы не давить на Абернети взглядом сверху вниз. Он мог бы сказать, что предупреждал, упрекнуть в неосторожности, неодобрительно посмотреть — но не сделал ничего из этого, интуитивно понимая, что любое подобное действие добьет Абернети окончательно.

Глубоко под сердцем Гуннара медленно начинала закипать злость. Он знал, что рано или поздно с Джоном случится подобное, он знал, кто за это в ответе, и, к своему негодованию, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Но как ему быть с сидевшим перед ним разбитым и практически сломленным волшебником, совсем не похожим на того улыбчивого парня, которого он знал? Почему Абернети не хотел показываться ему на глаза? Не осуждения же он боялся… Как его осудишь, когда при одном взгляде на эти синяки и рубцы сам испытываешь почти реальную боль?

— Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — голос Джона дрожал.

Вообще дрожал у него не только голос: сцепленные в замок пальцы подрагивали, плечи тоже слабо дергало от нервного напряжения. А еще Гуннар заметил, что мышцы на обожженной половине лица Джона практически не двигались, когда он говорил. Как этот невысокий и на вид такой тщедушный молодой человек выжил, получив такую рану? Как сумел вернуться? И почему, ради Морганы, он сейчас так дрожит?!

— Ну, скажи что-нибудь, — Джон судорожно выдохнул, все еще изо всех сил стараясь сдержать свои эмоции и не поддаться желанию выплеснуть все, что накопилось. — Почему ты молчишь?

В следующий момент Гуннар почувствовал легкий толчок в грудь: Абернети попытался привлечь его внимание, выбить из него хоть какую-то реакцию кроме взгляда, по которому даже выражение прочитать было нельзя. Не добившись ничего, Джон снова попытался толкнуть Гуннара.

— Почему ты молчишь?!

На третий толчок Гуннар отреагировал иначе: он поймал ладони Джона и дернул его на себя, заставляя практически упасть ему в руки, и постарался прижать к себе теснее, чтобы тот ничего себе не повредил в попытке вырваться. А Джон сперва действительно задергался, даже проскулил жалобное «пусти», но хватка Гуннара была достаточно крепкой. Совсем скоро Абернети затих, прижался здоровой щекой к плечу Гриммсона, цепляясь нервно за ткань пиджака на его спине, и мелко задрожал.

Все-таки поддался эмоциям.

Гуннар совершенно не умел утешать или успокаивать. В его работе всегда было важно умение сохранять спокойствие и отрешенность от судьбы цели, но Джон ведь не был его целью. И сейчас Гуннару не хватало эмпатии, чтобы хотя бы предположить, что творилось в чужой голове. Вот ведь как обернулось: он был готов сразиться с любым врагом, но в самый ответственный момент просто не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы помочь. Он даже не понимал, в чем конкретно нужна была помощь, и оттого был растерян. Но Джона нужно было успокоить.

— Расскажи мне все, — попросил Гуннар тихо, укладывая ладонь на затылок Джона, покрепче обнимая его за спину другой рукой.

Несколько секунд тишину нарушали только потрескивавшие в камине поленья, а потом Абернети будто прорвало. Он зашептал отрывисто и отчаянно, сбиваясь, чтобы сделать вдох. Зашептал, рассказывая, что у него почти получилось, что он был так близок и не заметил ловушки. Он рассказывал сбивчиво и нервно, что чувствовал, когда через него будто прошла молния, и на этой части рассказа его дрожь становилась сильнее, а объятия Гуннара — крепче. Он рассказывал, как механически добрался сюда, как испугался, почти до смерти, Гуннар, когда понял, что ослеп на один глаз. И рассказывал, как страх перерос в ужас, в настоящий ужас, Гуннар, когда он понял, что ни магия, ни его метаморфические способности не помогут ему вернуть прежний вид.

— Ты говорил, что у меня… — Джон прервался на короткий шумный вдох, — … что у меня красивое лицо.

Хорошо, что из-за объятий он не мог видеть, как непонимающе нахмурился Гуннар. Как связано то, что Гриммсон говорил, с полученной раной? Похоже, в этот момент Гуннар начал понимать, что на самом деле больше всего волновало сейчас Джона и заставляло так сильно нервничать.

— А когда ты сейчас вошел, — длинные фразы все еще давались Абернети с трудом. — Когда ты вошел, я подумал, ты скажешь: я предупреждал. Скажешь, что я глупый. Что я идиот, повелся на это задание как… как мальчишка. Скажешь, что, — Джон перешел на совсем едва различимый шепот, — что видеть меня больше не хочешь.

Так вот в чем на самом деле было дело? Джон переживал из-за отношения Гуннара к нему, боялся, что оно изменится? И поэтому сейчас дрожал, жался так тесно, цеплялся так отчаянно?

— Я знаю, что это глупо, — продолжал тихо шептать Абернети. — Но не могу перестать думать об этом. Ты нужен мне.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул тихо Гуннар, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Джону. — Посмотри на меня. Ну.

Не сразу, но Джон подчинился. Он медленно выпрямился, нехотя отцепил руку от спины Гриммсона и положил ладонь на плечо. Смотреть в глаза, зная — теперь уже точно, — что один из них не видит, было странно и даже немного жутко. Гуннару нравились глаза Джона: их цвет напоминал ему молодой мох на темной коре дерева в прохладном северном лесу.

— Ты был глупым и до этого задания, — заговорил Гуннар негромко, принимаясь медленно с небольшим нажимом гладить затылок Абернети. — Но я был рядом. Так или не так?

— Т-так, — Джон запнулся сперва, нервно сглотнул. Но, похоже, все же начал успокаиваться.

— Хорошо. Ты попал в переделку. Но ты выжил и сейчас здесь, со мной. Так или не так?

Джон моргнул — так непривычно, правая сторона его лица будто была мертвой и почти не двигалась. Но Гуннар смотрел только в здоровый глаз, не позволяя себе даже на мгновение переключить внимание.

— Так.

Гуннар слабо улыбнулся и скользнул ладонью с затылка на левую щеку Джона, провел пальцами по бледной коже, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться окончательно. По рубцам и ранам на правой стороне сложно было сказать, не причиняют ли они боли Абернети до сих пор, и, хотя тот уже снял бинты, Гуннар не рискнул бы к ним прикасаться без разрешения. Абернети повернул голову за рукой, стараясь получить как можно больше ласки, и это уже можно было считать прогрессом. А ведь Гуннар Гриммсон вообще не умел успокаивать людей.

— И я тебя увидел. Вот таким, какой ты сейчас. И я все еще считаю тебя глупым. Потому что ты молод, горяч и наивен, и я не уверен, что с возрастом это изменится, — Гуннар смотрел в глаза Джону, продолжая говорить все тем же спокойным и уверенным тоном. — И я все еще рядом с тобой. Так или не так, Джон?

— Так, — только после этого ответа взгляд Джона просветлел, он поднял голову, смотря на Гриммсона с такой теплотой и благодарностью, которых тот прежде не получал ни от кого.

— И я буду за тобой присматривать, — Гуннар снова притянул Джона ближе к себе, прижался виском к его виску. — Потому что ты глуп, молод, горяч и наивен, и за тобой нужен глаз да глаз.

Джон медленно выдохнул, опуская плечи. Ему сложно было поверить, что Гуннар все-таки оставался рядом и не злился на него за такую глупость. Ведь сам Джон на себя очень сильно злился. Он злился даже не на то, что подставился и не распознал ловушку, а на то, что позволил глупым иррациональным страхам охватить его разум, на само предположение, что Гриммсон так низко ценит его, что терпит рядом только за красивую мордашку. Но ведь по Гриммсону никогда не скажешь, что он чувствует на самом деле! Поэтому в сказанное верилось с трудом. Но все же верилось.

Совсем расслабившись в теплых объятиях, Абернети чуть отстранился, нашарил левую ладонь Гриммсона, потянул ее выше, к своему лицу, и очень осторожно прижал к израненной щеке. Гуннар ощутил кончиками пальцев затянувшиеся рубцы, бережно провел подушечками по скуле, пожалуй, впервые в жизни действительно опасаясь причинить боль другому человеку.

— Ты, правда, останешься со мной? — спросил Джон тихо, буквально выдыхая в губы Гуннара.

— Конечно.

Джон хотел сказать еще что-то, но Гуннар подался вперед и поцеловал его в губы, мягко сминая их, чувствуя их тепло. В этот поцелуй Гриммсон постарался вложить все то человечное, что в нем было, выразить поддержку и готовность быть рядом и защищать, несмотря ни на что. Было сложно — но не сложнее, чем осознать, что не только человек привязался к нему, но и он сам оказался до боли привязан к кому-то. Хотя почему к кому? К Джону Абернети. А это меняло все.

Гуннар отстранился под шумный вздох Абернети и тихо прошептал фразу, которую прежде не говорил никому:

— Ты нужен мне.


End file.
